


Holding the Line

by VampirePaladin



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Battle, Crossover Pairings, F/F, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Black Widow and Wonder Woman are holding the line against invaders.





	Holding the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“How are you on ammo?” Diana called over her shoulder to where Natasha was crouched behind cover, reloading her handguns.

“I’m still good,” Natasha said. With the new magazines in place she nimbly dashed from cover, sending a hail of bullets at the interdimensional invaders. A line of incoming attackers dropped to the ground, blue blood oozing out of the bullet holes.

More attempted to rush Natasha as she dropped them one after another. Diana stood in their way. Her shield absorbed blow after blow as her sword cut through flesh and bone, rending her opponents limb from limb. The smile of a warrior graced her face.

Through their ear pieces they could hear the other members of the Justice League and the Avengers working together. They worked in pairs or small teams, each covering a different entrance. Some of the chatter was light hearted banter, such as the ongoing count between Oliver and Clint, others was the more serious collaboration between Victor and Tony about disabling the Colossal Life Demolisher before it could… well… something called the Colossal Life Demolisher was never something that was going to be anything but exactly what it sounded like.

Both Diana and Natasha saw the thrown blade heading toward Natasha. They both knew that she wasn’t close enough to cover to get to it in time. So, Diana moved. Her lasso was out in her hand. One skilled throw and it was wrapped around Natasha’s arm. Diana gave it a mighty tug and then the Black Widow was pulled off her feet and flying towards Diana.

Natasha had stopped firing her guns as the lasso had wrapped around her hand. In mid-air she holstered them and twisted around making it easier for Diana to catch her in her arms.

“Thanks for the save,” Natasha said as she kissed Diana before hoping out of her arms, pulling out her guns and opening fire again.

“Anytime,” Diana said with a smile. 

“So, what about it?” Natasha ducked low as an attacker got near and swung at her. She pivoted then and struck with one booted foot, knocking them to the ground, before a final kick to the head snapped their neck.

“What about what?” Diana asked.

“Dinner together? After this is taken care of, naturally.”

“Naturally,” Diana said back with a smile. Her sword plunged into the abdomen of the attacker in front of her. “What makes you think that you're my type?”

“I’ve read your file, Wonder Woman. I know your type.”

“And what is my type?”

“Spies,” Natasha said as she dropped the last one.

Diana laughed again, “Alright, I’ll have dinner with you.”


End file.
